Between Contrasts and Choices
by Leelover Zai-Zai
Summary: Neji, Hinata, and Lee are vampires, demons. Tenten is a human who wishes for more...will she find it? And who is the mysterious blonde who has Hinata disappearing? [AU NejiTen NaruHina]
1. Hyuuga Neji, Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer.

Extended Summary: He was a vampire. She was a human. Two oddities in an ocean of sameness find each other. Contrasts of Heaven and Demon lead to Choices of love and destiny. An alternate universe fanfiction based on the world of Stephanie Meyer. You do not have to be familiar with her works to enjoy this, but it helps and reading her books is highly recommended by the authoress.

-----------------------

**Prologue**

There are a few things you should know about me.

First, I'm a male somewhere around 50 or so years old, but I appear no older than 17 and will never make it to adulthood. I live with my cousin, her mate, and my friend.

Second, we are all vampires.

No, we do not lurk around the corners at night to suck the blood of innocents. We don't sleep in coffins and sunlight does not harm us. In truth, almost the exact opposite is true. We live peacefully among people, living off animal blood. We do not sleep at all, we cannot. Our exposure to the sunlight does not drain our energy more than it would you.

We have taken up residence in a run-down country known as Water Country, in the capital village of Kirigakure. The weather is seldom bright, making it the perfect place to live. We all attended Kiri Academy, though it is hardly a learning experience after so many years.

This was my life…until Heaven came. Heaven came, not once, but twice to punish the demon I was. Heaven came in the form of a sixteen-year-old human girl from a rivaling country. She had lightly tanned skin, a rarity in the local sea of ivory. Her dark chocolate hair, probably as long as my own, was up in two odd buns, marking her further as an oddity. She wore distinctly styled clothing and was uninterested in normal things that girls her age normally were, such as fashion and boys. She was more interested in the arts of the shinobi.

Shinobi, or ninja as you know them, vanished around the times I turned 10. Most of them are vampires like myself, I've heard. Our kind, shinobi I mean, are commonly thought of as mere folklore. Is amusing how quickly humans forget.

She was always different, but what made her unique in my mind was her scent. Human blood is naturally alluring, but hers was like water to the parched, food to the starved, love to the lonely. It made me almost loose half a century of self-control to indulge myself.

However, this story must be told in its entirety, not in bits and pieces. This story starts with a demon craving Heaven…

This story starts with a vampire named Hyuuga Neji wishing to get his hands on perfection given form, Heaven doubled, a girl named Tenten.

--------------------  
The whole story will not be from Neji's POV, I promise that. This is not meant to be more than an introduction. More will be explained later. Please R&R, it means a lot. Also, I'm on a vacation until the 24th, so don't expect an instant update.


	2. Another Home And Another Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer.

Because of suggestions, there will be a NejixTenxKiba love triangle for awhile, and the story may have a few KibaxTen moments, but I promise Neji would kill me if he didn't get his girl in the end.

-----------------------

**Chapter I**

Tenten had been through five foster homes since the beginning of the year. Now, in September, she knew she was about to lose another.

The young couple that had taken her in had fallen to rough financial times and was now expecting their own child. They were guilt-ridden at the knowledge that they could no longer afford to keep the helpful teenager around, so they made her an offer.

"Tenten, we have family friends who live just outside Kirigakure. If you'd like, we could ask them if you could move in on a vacant space on their property. They own tons of land."

That was what brought Tenten to the place where she now stood. A backpack flung over her shoulder and a small suitcase contained her personal belongings. As she walked down the dusty road, she looked at the small group awaiting her arrival under a sign the marked the entrance to the land belonging to the friends of her old foster family.

The oldest was a middle-aged woman with wild, short brown hair and a thin, dark line of eyeliner around her eyes. Two triangles of red face paint were on her cheeks, a clan symbol Tenten assumed.

Next to her, a large boy stood with a monstrous dog at his side. His hair was messy as well and he had the same triangles on his face. He had a wild look to him, but friendly overall she assumed as he played tug-of-war with his dog.

To the woman's opposite side there was another boy with bright blonde and spiky hair with intense blue eyes dressed in orange. He was talking animatedly to the woman, who was nodding gravely.

The dog scented her quickly and barked twice. The large boy glanced up and grinned at her, smiling warmly. The woman and other boy followed his gaze and spotted her as well. Quickly, the boy accompanying the dog trotted up the road.

"No one could be spared to help you with those bags?" He asked, laughing as he grabbed her suitcase easily. "Inuzuka Kiba, then, at your service."

"Tenten, nice to meet you." She followed him, frowning. "I'm not some weak little girl…I can carry my own bags."

Kiba shrugged. "And I'm, sadly, a gentleman and also your host, making it unforgivably rude for me not to assist you." Tenten gave him a mock glare and didn't protest further as they reached the others.

"Hey, is this the girl?" The blonde boy asked the woman.

"Hai Naruto. Welcome to your new home Tenten-san." Tenten looked up from petting the dog as he sniffed her. "I'm Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mother. I see you're getting along with Akamaru." Smiling and nodding, Tenten gave Akamaru another appreciative cuddling. "This," Tsume motioned to the loudmouth, "Is Naruto."

"It is great to meet you Tenten-san!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically and Tenten wondered if he had severe ADHD.

"Don't worry; he scares everyone." Kiba assured, making Tenten laugh. "Kaa-san, I'll show Tenten where her place is, okay?" Tsume nodded, ruffling Kiba's hair.

"Hai, hai, be good. C'mon Naruto." Naruto complied, following Tsume as he waved farewell to Tenten. Akamaru followed them, swinging a rope from his mouth.

Kiba led Tenten for a mile and a half or so to a small cabin. "Waterfront access and everything," he told her, unlocking the door and dropping her stuff inside her new home. "We used to rent this place out to make some extra money, but we stopped awhile ago. It's not too bad for an old camp; check it out!"

Indeed, Tenten glanced around. The front door led to a modest kitchen with all the essentials and little else. To the right of the entrance was the bathroom, as functional as the kitchen with only what was needed. Crossing the kitchen, Tenten noticed the living room to be furnished better. A TV, DVD player, and radio were perched on the opposite side of the room as the couch. There was also a loveseat and a rocking chair. Obviously a family

camp, Tenten noticed. There were two bedrooms, one with a TV and a queen-size bed with a large closet and chest of drawers. The next room had a twin bed and a futon with a modest closet. She smiled, knowing which room she'd choose.

"It really is nice, all things considered," she agreed finally, "But you said something about a waterfront…"

Kiba nodded, leaving the cabin as Tenten followed. The teens crossed the road down to the waterfront. A hill dotted with sparse trees was the terrain, a path made by unlit walkway lights. Tenten followed Kiba down to the deck. There was a hammock, a swing, a grill, a table, benches, and a dock leading into the open water. There was also a fair expanse of beach. Tenten admired the pretty scenery.

"Hey Tenten, how old are you?" Kiba asked.

"Around 16, why?" Kiba laughed, leaving Tenten to wonder at the joke.

"A year older than me, bummer. Hey, you wouldn't mind having some people over here tonight, would ya? A welcome-party-type thing?"

Tenten nodded. "That'd be great. I'd hate not knowing anyone." Kiba gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. "Alright, see ya around sunset!"

---------------------

Neji was pissed. He'd gone to great lengths to change that stupid Uchiha boy so Hinata could have a mate to protect her when he wasn't there. The boy had been meant to be intimidated and loyal to Neji, a guardian for Hinata who would never touch her or hurt her. Just the pawn Neji needed.

Turned out the stupid boy thought he was too good, and was gone as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Neji didn't wish to kill today, but he had little choice. Sasuke was not trained to the life of abstaining from human blood. Left on his own, he would kill enough people to make the life Neji had forged here too dangerous.

"Neji, are you sure we can't-" Neji looked back at Rock Lee, shaking his head. As a vampire they both exceeding human limitations, but Neji was one of the vampires with a special ability. He could, in a sense, 'see' the chakra inside people and gauge by that their emotions, state of mind, health, and strength. In addition, he knew, for a fact, that Sasuke was danger.

"No." Neji grabbed a white ribbon, tying his long hair back. "We go today. Uchiha hated the day." Lee frowned.

"What of Hinata?"

"She has no choice. This is fate."

Lee glared for a moment, but nodded. "Fine. But Neji, I came to tell you something else as well."

"It can wait. Uchiha will not."

"But Neji..." Lee watched the boy leave and mentally sighed. Neji was not going to take this well.

-------------------

Yes, I know this update is late, but I got stuck for awhile. Please forgive me with your reviews! And what is Lee trying to tell Neji? Anyone who gets it right gets the next chapter of my other story dedicated to them!


	3. Irresistable Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Neji watched his prey with sharp, almost colorless eyes from the cover of the high branches belonging to the trees where he was perched. He focused his unique vision to see the signals pulsing in the target's chakra. It was rushed with impatience, he noticed, and weakened by hunger. Just as Neji had thought, he was waiting in the forest until nightfall to hunt despite the cloudiness of the day blocking any of the dangerous, revealing sunlight.

Glancing back, he noticed Lee's chakra was pulsing, as he knew his own was. Even a civil immortal like Lee, who was more kind than most humans, could not deny the thrill of a hunt like this. The Hyuuga also noticed the strength Lee's chakra contained. He had gone on a trip to rid the village nearby of troublesome bears and their blood had helped him regain his vigor.

Still, this wouldn't be an easy fight. Vampires were the only beings able to unlock ninja skills, and now that Sasuke was such a monster, he would be able to unlock the long-hidden skills of the Uchiha clan. Then there was the fact that he was still a newborn monster and therefore exceedingly strong. Unlike Lee and Neji, Sasuke was ruled by his instincts, his thirst, and would not think clearly in terms of strategy.

Neji watched the black eyes of the Uchiha snap open in his direction as the wind shifted only in the slightest to bring him the scent of his hunters. A snarl came forth from his throat, an unveiled threat. Lee rushed ahead, hurling a strong kick at the opponent's jaw. Sasuke threw himself backwards, towards an awaiting Neji. The more experienced fighter tried to blind him by clawing out his eyes, but Sasuke was too fast and jumped a few feet away to safety.

Angry at being thwarted, Neji leapt forward to tear at that stupid throat, but Sasuke moved a millisecond faster and was trying to tear off Neji's left leg before he could react to defend himself. In a forest green blur, Lee was at his friend's side, giving Sasuke a strong kick as he yelled out, "Rock Lee Senpuu!" Lee had taken the name of his home, Konoha, out of his attacks ever since he left and replaced it with his own.

Sasuke began to flee with shattering speed, but Lee was pursuing him. Neji followed, but his own rate didn't keep up well with that of the newborn vampire and the natural-born speeding bullet. Lee didn't have a skill like Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke, but he was fast even by vampiric standards.

Lee returned in a minute. "He's gone." Neji debated this news for a second before nodding and sitting on a rock.

"Okay, we'll get him tomorrow. He'll be too busy keeping his guard up tonight to attack anyone." Stretching his attacked leg, which hadn't been injured in the least, Neji resumed talking. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, Kiba invited us to a party…and I said we'd go." Neji glared at his friend. "It'll be good to get out! Besides, I just got back! And Hinata could use a little test. And with you there, you could make sure things were okay." He smiled. "Please?"

Neji continued murdering Lee with his eyes for a few more seconds, and then nodded. "Fine. Any signs of trouble, however, and we leave."

--------------

"Well Tenten," Kiba grabbed his friend by wrapping an arm companionably around her shoulder and pulling her to the fire by the shore, "You've met Naruto." The energetic brat nodded and waved from his spot.

"And you know Akamaru," the large dog was begging Tenten to scratch his ears. She complied with this as she and Kiba sat around the fire.

"This is Rock Lee," Tenten stared openly.

"He's wearing green spandex." A pause. "He has a bowl cut." Pause. "Are those his real eyebrows?"

"Hai, to all of the above!" Naruto laughed.

Lee began introducing his companions. "This is Hyuuga Hinata." The shy navy-haired girl, in Tenten's opinion, was beautiful. Her moonlight complexion and midnight hair made her look like a moon goddess. Her features, instead of conceded, were shy and delicate. Her eyes, moons in there own right, were genuine and kind.

"Tenten," she introduced herself.

"H-hello Tenten-s-san." The older girl frowned.

"None of that, just Tenten." Hinata smiled and nodded. Tenten's eyes glanced over to the last person to be introduced. "And who's she?" The girl, who was even more beautiful than Hinata, was just walking over to the rest of them. Her long, dark brown hair was almost raven in the darkness. Her eyes, like Hinata's, were white, but they had teasing hues of pale lavender. She walked with confidence and pride, like nothing in the world could bother her. Her face was a little angular for a girl's but still somehow captivating, as perfect and smooth as a porcelain doll.

The rest of the circle burst into mad laughter. "That's…Hyuuga…Neji!" Lee managed to tell her.

"You're a guy?" Tenten stared at her…him as she digested the information. Neji seemed only mildly annoyed as he looked at her for a second, sizing her up. The wind picked up, giving Neji a prime chance to absorb the scents of those around the fire.

One in particular stayed in his nose. It was the most desirable thing he'd ever imagined. Tenten's scent, he realized, hit him in a crashing wave. Nothing else existed; nothing else mattered, than getting a chance to taste that. He felt years of control melting away as he took another breath. It invaded every one of Neji's senses. He could almost hear it sing to him, beckoning him forth.

It wouldn't be hard. He'd have to kill Kiba, but after he did that Lee would deal with Naruto, leaving him to have what he so sorely needed. He'd seen them both make mistakes; wasn't he allowed one as well? Just this one life he would take…just one more undeserved death.

Then Neji remembered his father. Would he have seen it like that…just one more death? Neji stopped breathing, and felt himself calm down again. "Hai, I am male."

Tenten froze at the hateful, enraged glare Neji shot at her. It was one slip up…how could he hate her so much so suddenly? It was his fault that he looked like a girl, what with that long hair and slim figure. _He _was the one to blame. _She _was the one with the right to be angry! "What's your problem Hyuuga?"

Neji ignored her, sitting down on the opposite side, by Hinata. Kiba handed Tenten a stick with a marshmallow on it. "Don't mind him," he told her, "Neji's got a stick up his ass." Akamaru beside them woofed in agreement.

"Stick? Seems more like a tree." Kiba and Naruto barked with laughter.

"What's with the fire and food? You guys are driving Fuusoku crazy!" A girl their age with light lavender hair as wild as Kiba's strode up, her eyes flickering to each of them, stopping to glare at Kiba. A small terrier with tri-color fur was at her side, sniffing the air hungrily.

"Tenten, this is Akikaze. We're distant relatives of some sort." He looked up at her. "Why are you out here anyways? Onee-chan's been looking for you."

Akikaze scoffed. "Hai, I know. Hana bought me a skirt."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, how terrible."

"And a thong." The brat shivered in horror and she shot him a glare as Fuusoku yapped and growled. Tenten laughed at the un-threatening little lap dog and Akikaze's gaze met hers. "Kiba, you should introduce Tenten to Shino sometimes. She needs to learn not to judge by size."

Tenten frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry 'bout Aki-baa-chan; she works with a lot of the little dogs and she's touchy about people makin' fun of them." Aki fumed.

"Don't call me that Naru-baka!" Fuusoku snarled, making Akamaru stand up and growl. _That'll shut the little bugger up, _Tenten thought, until Fuusoku charged the bigger dog and tried to take a bite out of Akamaru's leg. Akamaru barked at him and shook the little dog off. Fuusoku yapped at the large mutt, who finally let out a booming bark to shut the pest up.

Neji didn't even notice the dogs fighting. His eyes were trained on Tenten. Kiba was explaining about the Inuzuka's breeding dogs since ancient generations, but she didn't seem much interested and simply munched on her marshmallows until he said the word 'ninja.'

"You mean, your ancestors were shinobi?!" Tenten looked sincerely interested.

Kiba shrugged. "That's what the elders like to say, but they blab on about tons of long-ago legends. Besides, shinobi aren't real." Tenten's eyes glanced downwards, disappointed.

"Yeah, I know." Neji wondered why she'd seemed so interested. Now that he didn't breathe, his mind was clearing and he could think evenly. He didn't really hate Tenten, just her scent.

This made him hate her.

This single little mortal almost made him give up decades of careful and exact control for the scarcest taste of her blood. Even worse, he began to realize as those around the fire spoke to one another, that she would attend his school and his grade. He would have to hunt tonight...he couldn't risk being thirsty around her. There was no assurance he wouldn't kill her in front of the entire school for a single drop of her enticing essence.

His eyes met Hinata's and he saw the worry in them. She was doing well, he noticed. Her chakra wasn't pounding as his had been. Hinata could see chakra as he could, but she was unskilled at interpreting it. Even her meager skills, however, would have known something had happened. He gave her a bored glance, and then looked out across the water. Hinata continued with her concerned look a second longer before sighing.

She herself was having a hard time. If Neji had been paying any real attention, he would have noticed her leap every time Naruto said or did something in her general direction. His light-blue eyes happened to glance up at her and she instantly looked away, fiddling with her fingers. If she were still human, she knew she would have blushed.

Naruto thought the younger Hyuuga was weird. Nice, but weird. "So, Hinata-chan, you're my age, huh? I guess we'll be in the same class!"

"H-hai!" She squeaked out. Then, "N-Naruto-kun…if you a-are in the I-Inuzuka clan, why i-i-is you're sur-surname U-Uzumaki?" Naruto was impressed that she managed to get so many words out.

"Well, my dad separated from the clan when he was young and took on my mother's name, but when they died the clan took me back in. They said I looked like my dad so much, that they couldn't bring themselves to change my last name back. So, Uzumaki Naruto it is!" He grinned at her, making her look away again.

Aki and Kiba finally broke up the almost-fight and Aki took a seat around the fire, Fuusoku settling in her lap. Tenten looked at the little dog, having a newfound respect. It took a lot of guts to stand up to something so much larger than you.

That night, Tenten had no way of knowing that fate was shaping her path in a completely new direction. Her meeting with Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba would send her spiraling down a destiny that she would have never imagined possible.

* * *

Someone requested that the chapters be longer, and this one definatly is. Neji and Tenten don't interact much, but being in the same school will surely force them to be together more often. Please R&R. 


End file.
